


5 things Aruto didn't know about Fuwa Isamu (and 1 thing he did)

by citrus_ebooks



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: (?), Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrus_ebooks/pseuds/citrus_ebooks
Summary: Aruto discovers some interesting things about Fuwa.





	5 things Aruto didn't know about Fuwa Isamu (and 1 thing he did)

Aruto blanched.

His finger paused mid-scroll.

In the pale blue light of his holographic screen, he looked like he’d seen a ghost, and also was a ghost, himself. Instead of Seraphim on the Ring, all he could hear was the ringing in his ears. Mitchie M’s godlike Miku tuning played on, forgotten.

It wasn’t something the CEO of a tech company should be caught saying, but he cursed YouTube’s algorithms under his breath.

“Izu?”, he choked.

“Yes, Master Aruto?”

Gesturing for her to come closer with violently trembling hands, he showed her what had shaken him so bad.

“I-is there any way…”

Gulp.

“To delete someone else’s video?”

Izu tilted her head to the side and beep-booped in confusion. Putting aside the fact that Aruto should have been going over the resources gathered on metsuboujinrai.net instead of idly browsing the Internet, the parental locks she had set on all his company devices should be impregnable. Doing a quick scan and analysis revealed that the video was not in violation of any of YouTube’s Community Guidelines. It did not contain:

  * sexual content 
  * violent or repulsive content 
  * hateful or abusive content 
  * harmful dangerous acts 
  * child abuse, or 
  * promote terrorism. It was also not 
  * spam, or misleading.

“I am afraid we are unable to do that, Master Aruto.”

It was a perfectly acceptable video. She informed him as such.

“It is a perfectly acceptable video. Perhaps if you have an issue with it, you could bring it up with the owner of the channel.”

“Oh no, no, no.” Aruto pushed off his desk and spun wildly in his adult spinny chair, which, though fun, didn’t do much to assuage his fears. “No way, Jose!”

“I fail to identify a ‘Jose’ in this discussion. The owner of the channel is-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Aruto leapt out of his chair and shoved his hands in her face, muffling her words.

“Yeah, yeah, I can see him just fine, Captain Obvious!”

What he would give for a time machine right now. Or a time-travelling train. A time-travelling anything would do, really, as long as it could take him back to the moment before he saw _that_ in his recommendations.

Squirming herself free of Aruto’s grip, Izu continued.

“-is free on the 23rd, 25th and 26th. When should I arrange your appointment?”

“The 26th? What are you talking about?!”

“As you wish. I’ve added it to your personal calendar: Appointment on the 26th of September – Meeting with A.I.M.S. Squad Officer,”

Aruto collapsed on the floor as if he’d been hit with a Shooting Blast—

“Fuwa Isamu,”

Curled into fetal position—

“To discuss video: _[cover] What do i know? / Ed Sheeran_.”

And let out a scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Stream What do i know covered by Ryutaro Okada on youtube!


End file.
